


Ignored

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: Spoilers for 105 – Mike reacts poorly to being ignored.





	

Amelia said she was going to go find Ginny and talk to her. It would be fine. It had to be fine. Ginny was so chill. His rookie could handle anything that was thrown at her. Amelia would explain and it’d be okay. No big deal. Right? So why the hell was he panicking as if the world was ending. It wasn’t ending. It would be fine. He was a single consenting adult. Amelia was a single consenting adult and they wanted to be together.

Ginny would be fine with it.

It would be fine.

He was home but pacing up and down the length of his living room like a caged animal.

The wait was killing him.

His whole body sagged in relief when his phone buzzed. A text from Amelia, she just got finished speaking to Ginny and it was all good.

It was all good, his rookie was fine with his relationship with her manager.

His not hot headed at all rookie, Ginny Baker – the first female to show up to an all boy’s club in over 100 years – who iced out her own mother for lying was totally fine with her manager and captain lying to her for the past month. Ginny Baker was fine, totally fine with being lied to for the past month by not only her manager but also her captain.  

The more Mike thought about it, the faster he paced, and the faster his thoughts raced.

Mike was sure he was going to throw up by the time he stopped and looked down at his phone and stared blindly at Amelia’s text. She said she was on her way to his place and that was about 10 minutes ago, so he had another 15 minutes before she showed up at best.

He needed to talk to his rookie, to hear her voice. Just to be sure.

First ring.

Second ring.

_Voicemail_.

Mike pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at the screen in shock. No way, did his rookie just hit ignore? Ginny always, **_always_** answered her phone. There was even that one time he called at 3:30 in the morning because he was drunk and misdialed and she answered on the first ring.

Deep breath. Dial again.

First ring.

_Voicemail_.

It was then that Mike’s stomach turned to lead. His rookie was waving him off. It was not okay. Whatever the hell had happened with Amelia, it wasn’t positive.

He had to try one more time.

It went straight to voicemail.

A low growl started to crawl its way out of his throat as one hand ran down his face before he tugged harshly on his beard. He looked around the room lost before he let loose a roar and chucked the phone across the room.

It shattered.

Mike Lawson stood there, defeated and sure he just lost something he wasn’t even aware he had.

Amelia then tumbled through his door, a happy smile on her face.

“What?” she asked, the smile fading from her face.

Mike just stood there, his arms loose at his sides, blank expression on his face.

“Mike, what!?”

He sucked his teeth in response and flopped down onto his sofa in a huff and stared blankly at his fireplace.

“Mike, what the hell is going on? What happened to your phone? Mike – “

Amelia’s voice faded into white noise as Mike continued to stare off into space.

The heavy feeling in his chest was not unfamiliar to him. Last time the uncomfortable feeling had appeared was when he had discovered his wife wasn’t faithful. But that didn’t make sense, he was with Amelia – for real now, all official like and everything.

As for Baker, she was just his rookie – right?

\--

**Author's Note:**

> As always not beta read so please forgive errors.
> 
> This episode done fked me up fam, and I think Lawson would be total drama queen like this - you can fight me on this one lol. I can’t wait for next week tho!


End file.
